Blazer
ARC-8142 or "Blazer" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Lieutenant that served for the Grand Army of The Republic. He joined Golden Squad after the Battle on Kashyyyk. He was in a temporary squad before with some other clones, all of these were clones with Rocket Launchers. Sadly all of his fellow friends died in the Battle of Dustoria and then he was caught up by ARC-8448 that needed a Heavy Gunner in his Squad. Blazer accepted the request and joined The Golden Squad. Blazer later joined Veteran Squad, then the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Kamino Like all clones, Blazer was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. He trained with the ARC troopers and also trained with the bounty hunters to his disliking he hated the bounty hunters they made his cringe and he didn't like them at all he refused to train with them but he trained with them any way. Blazer used a DC-15 blaster carbine, DC-15a blaster rifle and DC-17 hand blasters in his training. Blazer never refused to do anything. Blazer remained friends with Clone Captain Sivid. Blazer later joined Golden Squad. Training: The Last Test Blazer and his friends from Trex Squad was going to face their last test. They was going to do the Mental-, Physical- and Citadel Challenge. The members in Trex Squad was: Blazer, Fooby, Ammo, Ty and Memory. When they did the Mentaltest Memory nailed it all. Fooby and Ammo made it too. Blazer and Ty had problem but succeeded. When they was going to to the Physicaltest everything went wrong for Blazer. Everyone in the squad completed the task without problem but Blazer couldn't. The task was to crawl through a small pipe. He didn't have the guts and was unavailable to do the Citadel Challenge. That's why he join the CWF (Clone With Fear). The rest succeeded the task and was annonced as true Clone Troopers. Rookie Life As a rookie he was very strong, he could use Z-6 and Rocket Launcher from the beginning while the usual Heavy Gunners trains to be. Blazer was one of a kind and he was always called "The Superhero" by his fellow friend ARF-7463 "Target". When Blazer was sent to Kamino to help ARC-21-0408 and ARC-27-5555 to blast the droids from the roof. He and his friend were later helping ARC-4444 to destroy the Trident Drills. When the battle was over Blazer and Target reunited again and when Echo and Fives were promoted to ARC Troopers,Blazer also got promoted. Target then got a rank of ARF Sergeant instead of Trooper. Heavy Squad at Dustoria City.]]When Blazer and Target were released from Kamino did they temporarly joined a squad named Heavy Squad, it was the five best Heavy Gunners in the whole galaxy. It was Toredge that was leader. Then the other troopers was Rock, Skyvi and Dordu. They were welcomed by the squad and was directly joining their first mission. They needed to help some troopers at Dustoria. Blazer and Target were very excited as it was their mission on their own. When they arrived did the attack come fast. All clones out there were dead and now the Heavy Squad stood next on the death list. It was a Monster named the Waqqer that was the big problem. When Dordu and Skyvi was standing back to back did it come underground and ate them both. Rock and Toredge went their way while Blazer and Target their way. When Blazer came up on the roof of a tower he saw Rock got eaten into pieces. Toredge was not available to see so they needed to find him. Target was saying to Blazer that he stayed on the roof and if he say Toredge he should contact Blazer. Blazer agreed and ran away. Blazer was searching everywhere but carefully because he didnt want be seen. Toredge was hiding behind some bushes and was afraid of leaving, Blazer found him but so did the Waqqer it searched for them. But suddenly did the Waqqer ran away. Toredge and Blazer were now running toward Target and then leave the planet but when they came to the tower did they see Target falling from the sky, then they saw the Waqqer on the tower. Blazer was speechless. He was friends with Target ever since they were put together in a Squad. Blazer couldn't believe he was taking his closest friend to Kamino to bury him. Whereabouts During the Clone War, Blazer's whereabouts was starting to become less and less, after the battle in Dustoria City. But he managed to come around it eventually and take time off and go to Kamino for awhile. Blazer saw what even the best ARC trooper trainers had to go through. They were all worn out and tired, so his whereabouts was now on Kamino helping train the next battalion of clones. He now saw how much sleep they lost by this and he asked them all to take time off, and be well rested during their deployment. Joining The Veterans After losing everyone in Heavy Squad he decided to go back to Kamino to get more experience. He began to study "Psychology" and "Mental Training (MT)". After some time he met CC-1010 "Fox" and joined his compounded group with the Clone Veterans. Together they build a strong team and his first mission with the veterans was to come along to Mos Eisley. "Exceptionally Preformed" Blazer helped the new Veterans and the Commander of the team felt that Blazer had shown his greatest side and wanted to promote him to a higher rank. Blazer was unaware about the promotion and just continued as usual. But before the promotion they joined a battle on Egirevs and they in the battle sadly were Fox died and the team had no leader. Dahu was telling Blazer about the promotion and ended with the sentence: "Exceptionally preformed out there!". Blazer was now having the title of Captain and led the squad. He got new armour and new weapons, he still had the Missile but also two DC-17 hand blasters. Battle of Mos Eisely One day whilst relaxing on their cruiser, Butch Squad was contacted by ARC-8142 "Blazer" on Tatoonie. "Butch Squad, I need your help. Our cruiser was attacked and I am the only survivor. I need help. The scum in Mos Eisely, are going to attack the left over pieces of clone equipment. Please Butch Squad I need your help. I await your answer. Blazer out." Butch turned around and opened the connection to Blazer. "Blazer, Butch here. Our team will come to your aid." "Thank you Butch, how can I ever repay you?" "By never going to Tatoonie again Blazer." "Sure thing. I promise I won't. Awaiting your arrival. Blazer out." Conspiracy After Rex heard about the returning of a cloned Costin Jr he turned back to the camp at Condora. He wanted to know who was able to recreate a clone. When he came into the Great Hall he saw ARC-8448 (Clone). He was exactly alike the real Jr. He went toward him and said: ”My name is Rex and I’m here for some questions for the Rebel Origins”. ARC-8448 looked at him and said: ”Your name is CT-7567 and it’s just to ask, the RO is in higher rank”. Blazer stood with open mouth and felt that he been trying to talk with ARC-8448 without answers and now it turns out to be ”higher rank” that matters. Blazer walked away with heavy steps. ”ok, I want to know who it was that created you?” Rex said. ”I don’t know, Captain. I wasn’t informed or known about I was created... Is there something wrong with me?”. Rex looked up from his little screen and asked: ”You tell me you don’t know who it was that created you?”. ”No, Sir! I wasn’t informed or known about that I was cloned!”. Rex looked at ARC-0660 "Dahu" that was standing behind him. Dahu told Rex that he could take him back to Kamino for a research and then Rex replied: ”We all are going, this is something wrong... same thing happened to Bow, he got dementia... maybe this is the same, maybe it’s something wrong with their chip...”. Dahu walked away to Blazer and Raven and told them that they were going to Kamino. Blazer turned around and said: ”Why should I follow? I never been respected before... so why now?”. ”Rex trust you... he thinks it might be some kind of Virus in his chip, just like Bow”. Blazer then pick up his DC-17’s and walked with Dahu and Raven to the Hangar where Rex and ARC-8448 was waiting. ”Alright, let’s go!” Rex said. They started the engine and went to the destination Kamino. When they arrived they walked in to the department MEDIC. They saw some doctors and then decide to go different ways; Raven took ARC-8448 to a doctor while Dahu, Rex and Blazer tried to find Bow. Raven and ARC-8448 was coming to a Doctor they were familiar with, Dr. Samus. Samus was a Kaminoan medic that helped Raven when he was injured on planet Jinabar. ”Dr, we think something is wrong with his chip... he seems to have a dementia cause he don’t know who it was that created him”. Samus looked at him and it didn’t take long until Raven were drugged and same thing happened to ARC-8448. Dahu, Rex and Blazer found the room where Bow was placed. ”Bow, it’s me Dahu! Remember me?”. Bow went to him all shaky and said: ”Get out of here! It’s a trap! They poison you and make you forget your old memories... I can tell you, I don’t remember who you are... but you’re a clone like me and it seems that you still have memories left... don’t let them take it from you!”. Blazer stayed outside and was then meeting some guards. ”Hello, just visiting and old friend of our! No one will get harmed”. The guards just picked up their ray guns and blasted Blazer so he fell down to his knees. Dahu then pushed away they guards and killed them. He helped Blazer up while Rex helped Bow to escape... The Great Escape "Common. Lets go!" said Dahu to Blazer, Bow and Rex. "There is no way out, Blazer." said Bow. "We're trapped." Dahu looked around and saw a ventilation shaft. "Over there!" "I am not getting in that." said Blazer. "It's the only way not to be detected!" said Dahu. Dahu opened the vent and got in. "Come on! Hurry!" Blazer sighed and got into the ventilation shaft along with Bow and Rex. The group started running through the vent when they came to a stop. "What's the hold up?" said Rex. "Shh! Listen.." "Listen to what!?" said Blazer. The group overheard Count Dooku talking to a group of people. "Listen you idiots, I have no time for a clone escape. I have other things to fry. Such as the Republic. No clones will stop me and my plan. I locked 2 others in a room, they'll never find them. Now prepare my shuttle I am leaving!" "They have the others!" Blazer accidently yelled. "Did you hear that?" said Dooku. "No sir." As the 4 continued to run from the fact they were almost killed. "Help!" an echo cried. "Shh! I'm not the only one who heard 'Help' am I?" "No you're not Keep going!" the group continued until they were above the noise. "Help!" said the voice one more time. Blazer carefully lifted the grate off the vent and jumped into the room, followed by Rex, Bow and Dahu. "ARC-8448, quickly come with us! We have weapons to defend ourselves!" "It's no use! We are trapped in this room!" Bow then said "We can use the ventilation shaft again!" "I am not getting back in there!" said Blazer. Dahu ignored the arguing and walked over to a table and saw a folder that said "CLASSIFIED". "I am not getting in that shaft!" said Blazer, "Oh shut up Blazer!" said Rex "It's just a shaft. What's the matter claustrophobic?" Blazer tried not to say anything. "Yes! Alright, I am afraid of enclosed spaces.." Dahu opened the folder and saw Bow's photo, Dahu looked around and didn't say anything. As Rex and Blazer continued arguing Bow shot at the ceiling making Dahu close the folder and pick it up. "Will you stop it you two!" Bow said. Dahu walked over and said "I found this." Dahu held the folder and said "It's Bow's Medical file." Bow looked in shock and the team looked at him and said "Your file is classified to us, but not the separatists?" Bow didn't say anything. The Lost Memories "Read the file." said ARC-8448. Dahu opened the file and started to read his file "ARC-6446" or "Bow" treatment for concussion after returning from Trapicus no initial damage reported ,entered to Kaminoan medical base for 3 days treatment following leg and elbow injuries requiring replacements. A two day stay in hospital following oxygen deprivation. Later taken to Solitary Confinement, and repaired with stitches to his left eye and chin from training incident." Bow turned and sat on the floor. "Bow later participated in the Battle of the Solitary Station, later confirmed missing in action." Bow looked at Dahu and said "Missing in Action and 'Half mad!" Dahu continued reading "Later seen vomiting at a Clone Bar on Coruscant and then again at another." Bow responded with "Not cool that was." Dahu again continued "Noted missing Bow received vomit inducing injection to stop nausea, Bow later found Neurologist Dr Jack Babcock and received care from him until.." "Until what?" said Blazer "Until he died from complications of Dementia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." The team turned around and said "He's dead?" said Blazer "It's official right here in his folder." "They were my lost memories." said Bow, who then disappeared out of sight. The team confused looked around and said "What just happened?" They then heard a huge bang at the door. "What was that!" said Blazer "It doesn't sound good, quick in the vent." said Dahu. "I am not getting in that vent!" Dahu then said "Get in." Blazer sighed and hoped into the vent and helped up ARC-8448 and Rex. The door burst open and Dahu held his blaster and said "Go. Get out of here go! Run!" Dahu held his blaster to the closet droid "Don't move any further. I'll shoot!" The droid laughed as he opened fire on Dahu. Dahu missed many shots but received one to his shoulder which started bleeding out of control, Dahu looked at his blaster wound and saw it, the hole and the smoke. "Dahu!" said Blazer from the vent. Dahu was then shot again and he died from two blaster wounds to the shoulder. "We have to go!" said Rex. "Rex is right, we need to go!" The team later got out of the vent and to the surface. "Kamino.. We were on KAMINO!" said Blazer. "Looks like it." said Rex. Lock n' Load ”But… wasn’t we on Condora?” Blazer said with a tone of sarcasm. ”I guess not…” Rex replied. They stood still for a few minutes, like they were thinking about something. ”Come on, let’s go!” ARC-8448 said. ”We got to get out of here!” he filled in. They ran back in and went through the vent once again. ”okey… don’t panic… don’t panic…” Blazer mentioned to himself. They climbed down into the hangar were the security was very safe. Nothing could pass it. Then suddenly Raven came behind them. ”Hey! Guys… where have you been?” He said. ”Raven? I thought you were dead! What happened?” ARC-8448 said. ”Well… I was trapped in a cell, they gave me some syrings and other stuff, but I woke up and killed the medic droid!”. Raven replied. ”Then I tried to find you guys, by the way… where’s Dahu?”. He filled in. ”He’s dead… thanks to me… I didn’t want to climb that vent, and that made him stuck in the room when the guards came.. if I would climb fast maybe he would be alive now.” Blazer said. ”Don’t lay everything on yourself, He knew what he did, we got the documents and we still need to find evidence”. Rex said. ”What evidence?” Blazer answered. ”Something isn’t right here! I mean… why did they do that with Raven? And with Dahu? We’re on Kamino FOR GOD SAKE!”. He replied and then understood that he was talking very loud. The guards heard him and they were coming toward them. ”BLAST’EM!” ARC-8448 screamed. A little battle began, Blazer used his DC-17’s, Rex did the same and so did ARC-8448, it was only Raven that had a DC-15. Many guards died but they were still much more men… ”BLAZER, BRING IT ON!” Rex screamed. ”Alright!” He answered. He went down on his knees and picked up a canon from his bag. He put the parts together and then he was ready to roll. ”LOCK N’ LOAD!!!” Blazer screamed with a smile on his face. He blasted at the main reactor and the whole place began to rumble. The ran as fast as they could toward a ship. Many guards was still shooting at them and that made Raven fall. Raven was hit in his leg and fell down to the ground, then he was shot in the head but this special guard named Acctus Fellenger. Blazer jumped into the seat as pilot and Rex was helping him as a co-pilot. ARC-8448 was still blasting outside the ship and it didn’t take long until a fight between ARC-8448 and Fellenger started. Fellenger was very strong and had overcome fear for the most. ARC-8448 was pushed into the wall and then he was lifted up and threw him down on the ground. ARC-8448 was about to faint. Fellenger lean his head toward ARC-8448’s face and said; ”You are pathetic!”. ”Well maybe you should think of were you standing…” He replied. Fellenger looked around himself and then ARC-8448 could rise again and kicked Fellenger in the face. Then he ran toward the ship and suddenly they were out. They left Kamino, but without answers. Fellenger died in the rumble. ”Let’s take off to Coruscant, I guess they should have the files!”. Rex said. ”Yeah…” Blazer replied and set course to Coruscant. When they arrived they gave the file to the Chancellor Palpatine. He nodded and smiled. The three clones then went back to Condora and joined the rest of the troops from Veteran Squad. New Recruits The Butch Squad was at the hangar as usual when Butch came in: "Ok, folks... we got company! This is the leader of the Veteran Squad. ARC-8448.". "Hello Soldiers! My name is ARC-8448, not some stupid nickname. I'm the leader of the Veteran Squad together with the fellow trooper under names of..." and then Blazer filled in: "... Blazer! My name is Blazer or "ARC-8142", I'm Captain of the squad". Greet looked at Striker with a face like he never seen anything like it. Striker looked back the same. "Anything funny, ARC-7892 and ARC-5054?". Striker looked at ARC-8448 with a smile and raised up and said: "NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO ME!! IS IT CLEAR?". Blazer rolled his eyes with knowledge of trying to face ARC-8448 in a discussion. "You just sank in my eyes... no talking, looking or joking about me! You are dismissed!". Striker left the hangar with Greet following. "Well... good job, ARC! Now you scare away them!" Blazer said. "He was total incompetent... no soldier!" ARC-8448 replied. "Butch, I was going to learn them about the real war, but I'm disappointed... the Butch Squad is shut down from now on, I will report the council and the CC". He filled in. "I...I.. I'm sorry, Sir! I understand your application..." Butch said with a disappointed face. Outside the hangar Striker crashed, boomed and bamed against the walls. "I'm so tired of being seen as an inferior!" Striker screamed. "You're not an inferior, you're a great soldier... and you know it!" Greet replied. Blazer came from the corner and said: "I think everyone can here you... but don't worry, I understand you! He is a pain of a ass... stuck in order and info, no life!" Blazer said. "You don't know... first Rex, then Anakin and now that stupid clone!". Blazer laughed and said: "Don't worry, he was always like that against me... It was first until I owned his trust... then he began to call me Blazer! And that's a miracle!" Blazer replied. They small-talked with each others and began their friendship. After awhile ARC-8448 came around the corner Blazer came to him fast and requested: "I request that both Striker and Greet will take action and be tested for the Veteran Squad!". ARC-8448 looked at him with a cold face and replied: "Request comfirmed. I saw from the beginning that Striker had something, I was testing your limits and you have the attitude as Blazer had in the beginning... and he is the best man I have... so, I see that you will be great in our team. Greet by the way, you must be careful... your fear of authority is low, you must become more tough, otherwise we might lose you in war!". Greet swallowed and looked down while Striker smiled and starred on Blazer with pride. Funerals Blazer headed to the center were all clones of Veteran Squad were training. He walked through the doors and saw ARC-8448. "Hey, Have you seen Striker and Greet?" Blazer asked. "Blazer... I don't know how to say this but, they're gone. They died. Dead!". Blazer looked at ARC-8448 with tears in his eyes trying to cover it. "How? I mean... we was supposed to have free time today, just hanging around. What happened?" Blazer replied. "Greet was killed at Megatyylk, he was killed by droids.. and Striker killed himself by drinking... he couldn't take the loss of his two very best friends Greet and Kevin... I'm sorry, Blazer!" ARC-8448 said while looking down at the floor. Blazer shed a tear for his lost brothers and left the place. Later he was coming on both their squads and swore from that day to protect his brothers even better. He also left Veteran Squad and joined a new squad called: "427th Hawkbat Battalion ". Joining 427th Hawkbat Battalion Blazer was depressed for the closest weeks and didn't have the power to battle. He was meeting ARC-3200 "Bravo" and felt that this could be a new start. "I lost my friends in my old squad... Greet was killed by a droid, Kevin was killed by a explosion and my best friend Striker killed himself by drinking... I... I felt kinda' lost! I need a new start... Maybe I can start by being Admiral and join battles when I feel better". Bravo agreed and presented Blazer to CT-7356 "Alpha". They were the three first troopers to join the new squad that would become the greatest squad in history, they just didn't know it yet! Meptro 12 "Will you stop firing at nothing!" said Bravo "You're wasting your blaster rounds." he told Memory. "No there is something there." "Not droids!" yelled Bullet. As Bullet helped up a clone and brought him back to the leaders he looked and said "This is what you where firing at, a clone.." Bravo then said "This trooper looks familiar.. Very familiar.." As Bravo took the clones helmet off and gave him some medication to rouse him awake. As Bravo placed the clone on the ground the clone snapped awake and said "Where am I?" "You're on planet Meptro 12. What's you're name brother?" "My name is Blazer.. ARC-8142." "Member of Golden Squad?" Blazer nodded and placed a hand on his face. He then said "Member of Veteran Squad as well. Until I lost 3 of my closet friends. I don't take loss very well so I joined The Hawkbat Battalion." "If you cannot take loss how about becoming an admiral? We need an admiral." Blazer looked and said "Ok. Great thinking. I love the sound of that, thank you." As Blazer was helped up he said to Bravo "You could be a great leader one day you know?" Bravo smiled and said "I know, but know Alpha is in charge, I don'[t think I'd be ready for something that big.." Blazer was taken to the ship's medical station and checked out. As Blazer was cleared of any serious injury he walked to his quarters where he found Bravo, "You didn't think you could forget your admiral fatigues." Bravo passed over the fatigues and walked over to the door, when Blazer said "I thank you again." "I know you do. Just remember to your job good or not at all." Blazer then said "Trust me, I can do a good job." Bravo fully walked out of the room and to the front office quarters where Alpha was. "Blazer is fitting in well." said Bravo. "He is. But I fear someone else will attack our ranks.. We are a battalion without a Jedi, and we work twice as hard." "But we get the job done." "We do. But not without risks. Meptro was the straw we had pulled, and Lumbara? THE risks are higher then ever." Trivia * Blazer reveals he has claustrophobia * Blazer has a fear of Ventilation units * Blazer had dyed his hair Chestnut Brown and shaved off the sides * Blazer was the last clone in his unit to join Golden Squad after his unit disbanned on Dustoria * Blazer had his right arm replaced with a robotic replacment after wanting change * Blazer changed his armour after Dustoria * Blazer regretted his choice of arguing in the room underneath Kamino * Blazer couldn't stop sharing emotions when it touched his heart * During the battle of Meptro 12 Blazer was made an Admiral